


Back to Normal

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [137]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Back to Normal

  
**players only. backdated to December 2013, the morning after[the boys are reunited](http://alex-skarsgard.dreamwidth.org/2122.html) in Cape Town.**

When Alex blinks his eyes open, it takes him a moment to orient himself. But his husband is sprawled out next to him for the first time in a month, and that's all he needs in order to remember. With a grin he slips out of bed and quickly washes up. In mere minutes he's back in bed, snugged up against Luke's back, his cock already hard with demand. He runs his finger down the crack of Luke's ass, impatient already to be inside him.

Even in sleep Luke responds to his sir's touch, pressing back against that finger with a small moan.

"Good boy," Alex whispers, breathing the words between kisses to Luke's nape. He pushes one finger inside, then two, testing his lover's readiness. "My boy."

The moan lengthens, deepens, Luke whimpering as he shifts one leg forward, his own cock starting to fill.

Alex grins and slips his hand over his erection, then moves to line up just right. He takes it slow, so damn slow, but those first few seconds of penetration are so fucking delicious that he wants to savor them.

Luke gulps in a breath at that first rough stretch, his eyes flashing open and a small cry spilling from his mouth before reality sinks in and he moans again. "Oh, god..." One hand going back to grab Alex's hip.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good." Alex whispers the words against Luke's nape, and gradually pushes deeper inside, his movements nearly languorous.

Luke nods, almost sobbing with relief. "I needed this, your boy needed this," he whispers back, spreading his one cheek to get Alex even deeper. "Needed you inside me so badly."

"I needed my boy." Shifting his angle ever so slightly, Alex thrusts, and groans at the result. "Oh, god. Antarctica was the first place I've ever been where it was actually too cold to fuck." Not that the snowy wasteland stopped him from getting naked, hell no.

"Even if I'd been there?" Luke asks, moaning raggedly as Alex hits his prostate dead on, his cock jerking violently, smearing precome across his skin.

Alex huffs a laugh. "Probably, even if," he mumbles, and scrapes his teeth along Luke's throat. "I'm sure I would've still found a way to get you off, though."

Luke whimpers, the touch of teeth spiking his arousal hard. "Please, oh, god, please, sir," he begs, already too close. "Please..."

"No." Alex's lips curve in a grin and he slows himself down even more, his hips moving with the rhythm of the calm tides. "You can come, but I'm not finished with you yet."

Luke moans again, struggling to hold out, his control better than it used to be, but god, it's been so long. Another direct stroke to his prostate and he shatters, hole clamping convulsively around Alex's cock as his own spurts thick and hot over his skin and the sheets.

"Oh, god." It still blows Alex's mind every time Luke comes without even a touch to his cock. And he wonders if it's something Luke has only been able to do with him, or with others as well... Yeah, it's probably not the best time to ask. Clearing his mind, Alex sucks lightly at the tender skin of Luke's throat. And thrusts a little faster.

Luke may have come but it hasn't diminished his arousal any. Alex's huge cock is still sliding into him, rubbing over that bundle of nerves with each and every thrust and he rocks back as much as he can, greeting every one with a soft but fervent, "yes".

With a moan Alex digs his fingers into Luke's hips and pushes him onto his front. He kneels up and yanks his boy back to meet him, slamming his cock deep inside impossibly tight heat.

Luke wails, bracing his hands against the headboard, his legs spread wide, taking _everything_ Alex has to give him. "Oh, fuck, yes, yes, please..."

"Please?" Alex pants for breath and pounds into his boy, all too soon right on the flimsy edge of his self-control. "Tell me what you want," he orders.

"Come inside me, inside your boy... Fill him, please," Luke begs, needing no other encouragement, his body already there again, god. "Please, sir, please!"

Fuck, when Luke talks like that... It's like Alex cracks into a thousand pieces, pleasure roaring through him. His grip goes from commanding to clinging, for long moments Luke the only thing grounding him.

Luke cries out again as that searing rush fills him, floods his aching, needy hole. His cock dribbles more come, pulsing roughly as his body shakes again, his second orgasm as powerful as his first. "Oh, god," he chokes out, stunned, reaching back for Alex.

With a groan Alex pulls out and then flops down on the bed, immediately wrapping his husband in his embrace so he can snuggle as much as he needs to.

Luke burrows in against Alex, clinging tight, kisses pressed to his sir's throat and collarbone.

"I think I fell asleep in the bathtub last night," Alex murmurs, and hooks his leg over Luke's. Just to make sure his boy doesn't go anywhere.

Luke laughs. "Yes, yes, you did," he says. "And you were pretty much asleep on your feet when I dried you off and got you into bed."

"Sorry about that." Alex shrugs, and continues, "At least I got it out of the way, though. Don't worry, it's not going to happen again." His grin is wicked.

"Are you sure?" Luke teases, although with that grin aimed at him, he probably shouldn't.

"Oh, you want proof?" Alex retorts, quickly rolling them so that he's pinning his boy to the bed. Knees to thighs and big hands clasped tightly around Luke's wrists. "I might be able to arrange that. But you've been away from me for so long, I'm just not sure you can take it anymore."

 _Oh god._ Luke whimpers, straining against that hold just because. "Your boy can take anything you want to give him," he says, his voice gone thick with arousal, his cock already trying to fill again.

"Yeah?" Alex's eyes are dancing now. "Then the very first thing my boy needs is a cock cage. Did you bring one?"

Luke whimpers again, unable to help himself. "Yes, sir. Always."

Alex doesn't know why he evens asks anymore; Luke doesn't miss a trick these days, especially not when it comes to the rules his sir has set for him. But the cage is extra. Sitting back, Alex loops his arms loosely around his knees. "Then go get it, boy."

Luke scrambles off the bed and goes in search of his bag. He digs through for the cage, glaring at the thing for an instant before he brings it back.

Checking out the state of his boy's cock, Alex raises an eyebrow. "Do you want to take care of that?" he asks, seeing that Luke is partly hard. "Or do you want to go right into the cage?"

Cheeks flushing, Luke ducks his head a little. "Your boy already came twice," he confesses softly. "It might take a bit."

 _God_ , that blush... Alex attempts to conceal his smirk of response. Mostly. He holds out his hand, palm up.

More than a little reluctantly, Luke hands it over. He hates this thing. Well, both loves and hates it, if he's honest.

Alex grins and scoots forward to the edge of the bed, taking his lover's cock in hand. He leans down and kisses the head, then licks the length before he sits back and begins to assemble the cage. He puts the spacers Luke brought into place, and flicks a glance up at his boy's face. "This is not a punishment," he says, and he's pretty sure Luke already knows that. But on some things he likes to be absolutely clear. "No padlock today," he adds, getting to his feet.

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Luke says, frowning at his caged cock. "Do we have plans for today?"

"Hell, yeah. I'm hungry, aren't you hungry? And I am so fucking tired of eating freeze-dried cod." Alex gets to his feet and digs around in his duffel for clothes. "They said there are some really good traditional restaurants within walking distance of this hotel. I want a couple boerewors rolls."

Now that Alex mentions it, he is hungry, but going out in public like this? Luke bites at his lower lip, his whole body flushing hot.

Alex pulls on a pair of jeans, then ducks into the ensuite to brush his teeth. He watches Luke's reflection in the mirror, and then spits into the sink. "Do you want me to choose something for you to wear?"

"Yes, please," Luke answers softly, still chewing at his lip.

"Hey, stop that. You'll wear it out," Alex teases, pulling Luke's naked self in tight against his clothed body, and dipping to gently lick at his abused lips. He sucks softly, briefly, then opens the bureau his lover has claimed. "All right, these ones," Alex says, and chooses a pair of relaxed straight Armani Exchange jeans in a dark rinse. He hands them to Luke. Another few seconds of stirring Luke's drawers into a complete mess, and he holds out a carmine cashmere Merino sweater as well.

The pants are loose enough Luke knows no one will be able to see the cage. Not that he won't still be self-conscious but at least it'll only be in his mind. "You like me in red, don't you?" he says with a soft smile, knowing the sweater's one of Alex's favourites.

"Hell, yeah." Done shoving his feet into his shoes, Alex steps in and lightly threads his fingers through Luke's hair. "You're so fucking hot."

"Says you," Luke retorts with a wider smile, feeling a little more like his normal self.

Alex shrugs a little, smirking. "Yeah, and I'm in charge. The contract says so. That means that what I say goes," he teases, and wraps himself tight around Luke for a deep sensuous kiss.

Luke laughs, delighted, but it's quickly cut off by that kiss. God, that kiss.

And Alex doesn't _help_ with his avowed mission of getting them out of the hotel suite and down to the restaurant for breakfast. Nope, of course not -- he's much too busy rubbing his cock against the hard unyielding ridge in Luke's jeans, and cupping his boy's ass cheeks, squeezing and molding them with his hands.

Luke moans, grinding himself shamelessly against his sir. "Fuck me again," he urges, body on fire despite the cage. "Mark your boy. Use him."

"Right now?" Alex asks, and slaps Luke's ass. There's no way to conceal his grin. "It'll get awfully wet in there. You sure you'll be comfortable sitting in a nice dining room?"

Luke blushes. Hard. Whispers, "I also brought a plug with me." Unsure if it's up to him to suggest such a thing.

"That was good thinking," Alex approves with a slight inclination of his head. He releases his boy. "Get the plug, and set it on the bureau. By the mirror. Then drop your pants and lean over."

On unsteady legs, Luke fetches the thick black plug from his bag and returns to Alex, setting it on the dresser before he steps back out of his jeans and spreads his legs, hands braced against the wood. Vulnerable, cool air touching his hole, his cock struggling against its cage, he shivers, glancing at his sir in the mirror.

His own jeans loosened and shoved down, Alex steps up behind his lover, slowly drawing his hands over Luke's hips and thighs in the lightest of caresses. "You know how I've said from the start that I want you in a cage?" he murmurs, and this time he's not talking about the one constricting his boy's cock.

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, eyes half-closing at the feel of Alex's hands on him.

"This is why." Slowly Alex's thumb delves into the cleft of Luke's ass, rubbing at the sensitive skin there. And then dipping inside. "This. Your sweet hole. It's _mine_." His growl is quiet but unmistakable. He bends his thumb, harshly hooking it into Luke's hole like he could string him up that way. "No one else gets to have you. _No one_."

"No, sir," Luke chokes out, a low moan escaping him, his cock struggling to fill. "No one. No one else. I belong to you. Your boy, your hole..."

"And this?" Alex asks. He splays his free hand over Luke's mouth, then curls two fingers in against his boy's tongue. "What is this for?"

"Yours, sir," Luke mumbles around the fingers, "all of me, every inch, inside and out, yours..."

"Why?" The question sounds almost abrupt. But Alex realizes he doesn't want to give a clear lead on this one; he wants to know just what Luke thinks.

"Because I was made for you," Luke whispers, meeting Alex's eyes in the mirror. And he's not just spouting what he thinks his sir wants to hear. He believes it. Has always believed it.

Their gazes lock, and then slowly Alex nods. "Made only for me," he agrees softly. He pulls his hands away and slicks a layer of lube over his erection, watching Luke in the reflection again as he slowly enters his lover.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, body grasping hungrily at his sir's cock. "You feel so good."

"Hungry boy," Alex says, barely able to get the words out without doing some gasping of his own. "You needed this."

Luke nods, already beside himself with pleasure despite how his cock's trapped in that cursed cage. "Always need this, always need you," he gets out. "Need your huge cock stretching my hole..."

Alex groans and fists his hand in Luke's hair, yanking his boy's head back. "Watch us," he growls, and jackhammers into his lover's ass, surging towards the point of no return.

Luke cries out, both with the yank and the rough fucking. Cries out in pain and then pleasure, the two mingling, his hands white-knuckled as they brace even harder against the dresser. "Yes, oh, god, yes, please... fuck your boy..."

Bliss explodes through Alex. For a moment it takes him out of himself, and it's not even about physical pleasure... He struggles to meet his husband's eyes in the mirror, emptying into him.

Moaning at the rush of searing heat inside him, Luke shakes, his hole clenching convulsively around his sir's cock. The ache at the base of his own so deep as to have him coming despite the cage, if it weren't for his two earlier orgasms. "Oh, god..."

Slowly relaxing, Alex releases his hold on Luke's hair, shifting instead to pry his husband's fingers from the bureau so that they can link hands. Breathing a heavy sigh, he nuzzles the damp skin of his lover's neck. "You okay?"

Luke nods, leaning back against Alex. "I love you," he whispers. "Your boy loves you so much."

"I guess that makes me extra lucky." Alex wraps his arms around Luke and simply holds his lover for a long moment. Then he nudges Luke to bend forward again, and picks up the plug. He slowly twists it into his boy's ass, and then runs his finger through a wet streak. His eyes on Luke's in the mirror, Alex decadently licks his own come from his finger.

Whimpering, both at the plug and the sight, Luke says, "You're going to torment me all day, aren't you, sir?"

"Hey, I've been away for a long time," Alex says with a smirk. He pulls Luke up and into his arms once more. "I don't want my boy feeling neglected."


End file.
